Betrayed
by kgirl50
Summary: Kitty and Kurt are having their one year up real soon and Kitty wants to suprise him by giving her self to him , but could one night of drinking on Kurts' part ruin it? T for language and wever
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ These x men characters are all like 22 and 21! ENJOY!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN!**

** Betrayed**

"Kurt I'll be back!" Kitty shouted through the bathroom door. She heard no response and pressed herself against the door. "I know you're going with the boys tonight, Jean and I are going shopping. I'll be back soon try not to get too wasted." She still heard nothing. "Kurt!" She barged in the bathroom and Kurt yelped. He pulled a towel over his bottom area. She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it already." "Ja but still," He paused. "Vat vere you saying Katzchen?" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be to reckless tonight when you're with the boys. There are a lot of pretty girls out there and when you're drunk you come off wrong and I just-" "Don't vorry Keety, Scott vill vatch me."

Kitty began to walk out of his room. "Yea totally, Scott's someone I trust when you're all drunk." She rolled her eyes. "Just be safe. I'll be home late so don't worry." He muffled a 'yea' from his tooth brush.

Kitty opened the garage door to see all the girls. She smiled. "I'm so ready for this. Kurt is going to love it." The girls all giggled and nodded and jumped in Tabitha's jeep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was dressed like a total Guido he even got his hair cut earlier today so it was nice and short. He walked down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the guys; they were all dressed like Guido's. "Ready to get wasted?" Bobby asked through a toothy grin. "You bet!" Kurt said as they raced to the car.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

* * *

><p>"That has to have been the best shopping experience ever. I got like 20 different lingerie outfits! Kurt and I are going to have endless fun tomorrow night!" Jean smiled at her. "Well so long as you two have fun that's all that matters, oh and when you wear the kitty one you got to tell us about it." All the girls simultaneously laughed.<p>

Kitty looked at the time. "Holy cow it's one in the morning! I'm going to go give Kurt a good night kiss and be off see yah later!" She hopped out of the parking car and phased through the front door. She had the biggest smile on her face as she went up the stairs skipping every two steps. She saw his door and smiled bigger.

"Hey Kurt I'm home!" She said as she phased through the door.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ YEA...**

**Betrayed **

**Chapter2**

To Kitty's dismay she couldn't see anything but she heard breathing so she knew he was in here. She reached her hand out for the light. "Kurt?" She turned on the lights.

Her eyes widened as big as the Grand Canyon. Her jaw dropped and her throat went dry.

She saw Kurt and a blonde woman up against his bed screwing the living shit out of each other. He was even in his true blue form. Her bags dropped out of her hands and her jaw nearly detached. Kurt noticed the sudden light and stopped sucking on the naked blonde's tit.

He looked over at the door and froze. The girl got upset. "Baby, why'd you stop?" He didn't answer he just stared at Kitty embarrassed and shocked. Then the girl hit the back of Kurts' head."Babe."

Kitty winced at that as much as she hated Kurt right now she hated the bitch in he was screwing more.

Within a blink of an eye she was at the side of the bed grabbing the blond by her throat and grabbing the fur on Kurt's chest.

She was blinded by all of her emotions. Hurt, anger, sadness, a broken heart, jealousy, every emotion was bothered and every blood vessel in her body boiled.

She ripped Kurt right off the blond and threw him across the room. He hit his back on his dresser, and winced in pain. She then lifted the blond in mid air choking her aggressively. Kitts' eyes were tearing and getting blurred. Her back teeth gridded so hard it was almost as if she was making electricity through her teeth. Her knuckles turned white and then the girl passed out.

Kitty dropped her on the floor and starred down at her tears falling out of her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered. Mentally she was cursing a storm she was dying she was a train wreck but on the outside her voice couldn't even manage.

She kicked the girl on the floor so hard with the last bit of sudden aggression in her, that the girl went through the glass doors and she fell off the balcony.

Kitty looked over at Kurt who was looking at her in pure shock. Her eyes began to poor out tears. She couldn't help it anymore and she ran out of the room crying.

"Kitty!" Kurt yelled after her but then just fell on his face, he was to drunk. He blacked out.

Kitty ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care whoever saw her. She just tried to get away from them, away from the scene that had broken her dreams, the scene that destroyed her life. She tried to run away from them man that had broken her heart.

She ran so fast the only time she had stopped is when she rammed into Jean and the other girls. Jean touched her head and recalled the entire scene and felt all of her emotions and thoughts. She too was shocked. For the rest of the night the girls sat there listening to Kitty, with her murderous screams, with her insane sobbing. She didn't stop she couldn't it hurt. It hurt to scream, but Kitty screamed to the heavens, She cursed all of hell, and she cried so much that her body began to dehydrate.

For the first and last Kitty had gotten her heart broken.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ DON'T WORRY IT GET'S BETTER!**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 3**

A good year had passed sense the incident. During that year a lot of things changed in the mansion. For one thing the relationships between people either blossomed or fell short. Rouge and Gambit fell short when Gambit wanted to travel. Jean and Scott actually hooked up and went strong 'till this day. Bobby and Jubilee were a new couple and could never leave each other's sight. Puppy love is what everyone called it.

For Kurt he had gone on a religious streak constantly going to church training and never touching anyone he hardly spoke and he worked hard in everything. He was acting like, well like a pure virgin.

Kitty was the exact opposite. She had totally cracked. Every one that knew her before the incident knew she was the perfect girl in every single way. She was well behaved and well rounded she was your ideal teenager girl. Anyone that knew her before could tell she was the exact opposite of that person now.

Kitty was the imperfect teenager. After the incident, she resorted to drugs and she changed her wardrobe. She was in some peoples opinion, disgusting. Sometimes she wouldn't come home for days. Storm tried talking to her, same with Logan the Professor and even her parents but she blew them off and disappeared more. She was still the smart pure girl on the inside but she sure as hell did not let anyone else see that.

Kitty had just got home from spring break and she was pissed. Her parents pissed her off to no end. The whole week they were trying to 'fix her', and she wouldn't have it.

Kitty stared at the doors of The Xavier institute. She rolled her eyes exhaling her smoke. Her fishnet covered legs strode to the doors, and put out her cigarette on the peep hole. She pulled out her keys and began to fumble with them. 'Freaking keys' she thought as she threw them in the grass and phased through the doors. 'I try to be civilized but when I got so many freaking keys ugh great another headache.' She complained mentally as she looked around.

"Thank goodness you're finally back." Storm said as she looked up from her book. "Professor is looking for you." Kitty growled. "What does the hag want now?" Storm frowned at her and went back to her book. She could tell Kitty probably didn't have the best vacation and was probably in a bad mood.

Kitty walked down the hall staring at the floor. Her mind began to drift to thoughts of her room back here at the institute how she missed it, and how it gave her freedom. Her lips dried from the thoughts of happiness and she promptly licked them. It didn't help so she just lit another cigarette. She arrived at the doors but didn't even bother knocking. 'If he was expecting me then I am welcomed in.' she phased through.

She had her eyes closed and once she was through the door she materialized and leaned against it.

Suddenly she felt her cigarette get pulled out of her mouth and she opened her eyes. "Hey-" her eyes met light green ones that obviously belonged to Jean.

"Kitty, no smoking in professor's office." Jean glared at her and threw the cigarette away. Kitty rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever, so what do you want Xavier?" Scott opened his mouth to yell at her but the Professor calmed his mind.

"Patience Kitty we are waiting for someone else." Just as his sentence finished the doors opened pushing Kitty on her face.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not see you there!" Kitty didn't have to look up she knew that German stained voice. He reached down to help her up but she phased through the floor. His eyes widened slightly, and he stood up. He looked around, and saw her come through the window avoiding his eyes. She looked at Professor and snarled. "Is everyone here?" Xavier nodded and briefed them on a mission.

Within 20 minutes they were in the X-Jet and on their way to Brazil. The entire ride there, Kitty listened to screamo music and took a nap with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Kurt played with his thumbs feeling slightly nervous. This is the most time he'd spent with her after the incident and his many attempts to apologize to her. Jean and Scott talked about the mission.

Then they landed on the outskirts of town.

**Hope you enjoyed i got another chapter coming soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ OKAY! SO EmberRaven you're still my woman! Tankies!**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 4**

Kitty jumped out of the already landed jet and looked around. The sun beamed down and the forest showed all of its colors. Kitty winced at the sudden invasion of her cornea by bright rays.

"Someone turn of the light it's too bright out here." Kitty complained. Jean came out of the jet frowning.

"Kitty, can't you just enjoy the beauty of nature for once?" On the inside Kitty loved this place. She loved it the beautiful colors, the smells. and the sounds of every creature. She was in heaven but then again to her pleasure _was_ weakness.

Realizing Jean was talking to her she turned around and the words bounced through her head.

"Jean, can you shut you judgmental mouth for two seconds?" Kitty retorted back slightly annoyed of the friend turned enemy.

Jean, being completely appalled, opened her mouth to scream at her but Scott grabbed her hand and looked in her green eyes. Jean instantly calmed down and nodded. Kurt came out and gasped.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Kitty groaned and rolled her eyes. "So were like, gonna split up right? Great, I'll go this way." Kitty took off in some random direction without waiting for an answer. Jean and Scott exchanged glances and looked to Kurt. "Go with her." The said simultaneously. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but they glared at him. Sighing in defeat he nodded and 'bamfed' away.

Kitty phased through every tree that threatened to stop her escape. When she got far away from them she just ran and kept running she wanted to put as much distance between her and Kurt. Yea it was a year ago but his presence still made her cringe, and her emotions began an Armageddon.

She stopped right in front of a mountain, and leaned her back against it. Breathing hard she tried to catch her breath. If she wasn't a heavy smoker she probably could've passed through it, but unfortunately she did smoke and she couldn't. Sitting there looking at the clouds she let her mind drift.

'They're so beautiful up there.' She paused. 'I envy them. Such free creatures.' She sighed looking down at her feet. 'But me, I'm trapped here in this broken shell that I try to rebuild. If only,' She sighed. 'If only I could go back to me. The real me.' She bit her bottom lip. 'I don't even know were old me is, or how to find her, or even how to get her back.' She squeezed her eyes shut swallowing emotions again. She opened her eyes to the sight of blue smoke fading to reveal a blue creature.

"Ugh" The sound of her groan reached his ears and he frowned. She stood up and went to phase through the mountain when he grabbed her arm.

"Kitty," The brunette didn't turn around she was in shock that he had touched her. The fuzzy fingers slid down her arm into her hand and her spine tingled. It hurt her heart more than anything. "What?" Her voice squeaked. "Please, umm just uh-" He stuttered. He was amazed that she had actually let him touch her and waited for him to talk. Maybe she was forgiving him. Maybe he had a chance to show her his love. She rolled her eyes tired of waiting, and phased through his grip. Before her could say anything she had went in the mountain.

He sighed. "How did I just choke up she was actually listening, ugh I'm so stupid!" He frowned and leaned against a nearby rock. His thoughts began to drift as he put more weight on the rock. Then without warning the rock caved in slightly, and made a clicking noise. He jumped immediately. 'Vat vas that?' He thought as he heard a door open he quickly turned. The mountain revealed a 6'7 entry door way.

He scoped out the entrance looking around then he snuck in. 'Didn't Kitty phase threw this?'

Once he walked in there was a long corridor. He ran down the hall making no noise he needed to find Kitty.

After a few minutes of running there was a light up ahead and then a huge room came into view. He stopped just before the room looking around. He spotted kitty all the way to the right of him hiding behind a truck.

'Kitty!' He thought. He transported next to her. She practically jumped out of her skin. "Freakin' frackin'! Kurt how the hell did you get in here?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't know I leaned against a rock and found zis place." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Well get lost, this is my victory mission." Kurt tried to say something but Kitty phased through the floor.

'Damn it Kitty.' He knew she was extremely strong but she was also not the best at planning all the way floor. He waited to see what her plan might be and to help if he could.

Kitty snuck around the machines avoiding guards and hiding behind many boxes. She wasn't one to make plans but when she got here before Kurt scarred her she saw a base, that look like a control system HQ. The only problem was that it was in the ceiling, if she could make it up there and short circuit the machines then she would have finished the mission. Then like she wanted to do ever sense she got back to the mansion from spring break, she could go home to sulk in her misery again.

She passed through a bunch of boxes and hid in a cylinder. Her eyes scanned both ends looking for another way to the top. How was she going to get to the ceiling were the base was. It's not like she could fly, and she sure as hell was not going to let Kurt take her glory.

Suddenly the whole cylinder began to lift and her body froze. To figure out why the hell she was moving she phased her head through it to see that a construction machine was lifting her across the room. 'Crap' She pulled her head back in. 'If I time this right I can phase right through the ceiling and jump into the control center.' She planned with a confident smirk on her face. The time came and she was ready.

'Jump,… Now!'

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/ AND ANOTHER ONE! EMBEEY! YOU DA BEST**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 5**

Kitty jumped right out the top of the cylinder phasing right through the metal and holding on to the bottom of the base. Kurt saw her and he about fainted.

'She's crazy! She could've almost died!' To Kittys' luck and Kurts' dismay he had fallen on his butt which was next to a pyramid of cylinders. They began to wobble and both of them looked towards the cylinders. Kurt grinded his teeth.

'Please please please please don't fall.' He begged the cylinders mentally. Apparently the odds were not in his favor and they towered over. They all fell and flooded the cement floor like a tsunami. Just when the cylinders had finally stopped falling, everyone was frozen looking at him. Another one fell over and all the guards ran to him yelling. "X-man! Get him!"

"O Gott." He turned tail and ran.

Kitty ceased the opportunity.

She phased right through the ceiling. She came up through computer system wrecking the electrical field of all the equipment. Then everything in the place began to fall apart.

The two guards at the top who manned the controls, got spooked and tried to run away. Kitty wasn't feeling in the pity others mood and jumped for each of their ankles. She dug her nails in their ankles and dragged them through the floor. She released them once out letting them fall a good 100ft and phased back in. She stood up and looked out the window and saw Kurt being attacked by everyone.

The good in her wanted to help him. She swallowed and looked down at the floor contemplating it. Kurt looked around for help from anyone and saw Kitty at the base in the ceiling.

Nightcrawler knew how much Kitty was contemplating to help, but he couldn't have that. Shadowcat was who he needed.

"Shadowcat!" He yelled and Kitty's eyes opened as she looked up from the floor over at him slowly. 'Sh-Shadowcat?' She thought

'Th-tha's me.'She bit her lip.

'He doesn't want Kittys' help he wants Shadowcat, his teammate. He wants the girl he didn't break- uh he- I gotta help him!'

'No let the freaking punk die.'

'Kitty can but Shadowcat doesn't know that freaking pain that has been holding Kitty back'

'Wai-' without letting her other subconscious argue anymore she phased through the base and landed through the machinery out of sight.

'Damn it where'd she go?' He was constantly dodging and occasionally hitting some when he had the chance.

Suddenly four men came from behind him and grabbed his arms and feet, one even came and grabbed his tail.

'Crap it's like they have me all checked out, did they see me coming?' He began to struggle but of course they just tightened they're grip. He could have transported out of there no problem but the, exit didn't seem to occur in his thoughts.

'Where ze heck are they taking me?' He tilted his head back and he freaked out. Struggling more they began to walk faster. They were taking him to the fire were they burned coal.

'Damn it .'They were getting extremely close and just as they threw him in to his doom, a bulldozer came swept them away and knocked them out. Kurt was now holding on to the hot ledge feet scarcely touching the fire.

Some guards ran to the bulldozer, some guards ran to Kurt.

"Die mutant!" Said one of the scraggly men as he began to step on Kurts 3 fingered hand.

"Ah"

"OH"

"Damn it."

The scraggly man turned around and looked to see the cause of his team mate's strange howls. Just as the douche turned he had been thrown into the fire. Passing Kurt on the way down all you could hear was his dieing scream.

Kurt looked up to see Kittys' face with no emotion what so ever and only one bead of sweat from her forehead.

Kurt reached his other hand up for hers and Kittys' heart throbbed.

She wanted to help, she wanted to save him she wanted so many things and this one simple gesture of his brought back painful memories.

Kitty fell to her knees and looked down at him with her sad blue eyes. She slowly reached out her hand and he immediately responded by grabbing and pulling. She felt his hand clasp with hers and she immediately pulled up. He came all the way and practically fell on top of her but she stopped him with her hands.

There he stood, towering over her tiny frame, looking down at her. She stared at her own hands that were touching his toned middle section.

'When was the last time I was this close to Kurt?' She thought. 'It's almost as if I can trust him again.' Her heart pounded, and that once familiar feeling sprung back up in her body. She looked up slowly and his eyes locked with hers. She stared into him wanting to be as close as she used to be with him but her wall kept him out. The damn wall that made her the drugging selfish bitch she was, and there was nothing she could do. She didn't know what to do, or how to do it.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and pieces of the ceiling were falling. Then Kitty remembered.

"I phased through the electrical system of this whole place! We gotta get out of here!" She pushed herself off of Kurt and ran for a wall. Kurt, surprised by this, clumsily followed her. He ntoiced all the dead bodies on the floor. 'Damn Kitty.'

Kitty instantly phased throught the wall that got them in here. Phasing just ouside of the mountain Kitty didn't look back. Kurt ran into the wall. He paused and began to bang on the wall.

"Kitty! Hey Kitty help me out!" Outside, almost entering the forest Kitty heard his cry. She stopped and looked back slightly. Hesitantly she chewed her bottom lip. Mentally she was still fighting herself. Half of her wanted to forgive him, save him, be happy and except his apologies from all these years. The other side of her was so deeply cut she didn't even know how to act around him.

She stood there hearing the mountain fall. She stood hearing it destroy itself. She heard her last chance to start healing crumble.

She closed her eyes tight both sides of her heart screaming at her. When she made up her mind the mountain had began to literally fall.

She gasped opening her slightly damp eyes, and ran through the mountain.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt where are you!" She ran through and avoiding falling pieces of ceiling.

Looking around frantically she saw a blue fuzzy tail underneath a bunch of boxes and rumbled ceiling. "Kurt?" She ran and skidded down to her knees. She threw some of the boxes off of him and brushed the rubble off of his face. She saw his face slightly bleeding and in grimace.

She ran her fingers over his nappy blooded fur. She put her ear to his chest and didn't hear anything. Her body went into shock and she began to pump on his chest, then ducking her ear down, then continuing the precess. Her eyes began to water after her constant tries, she began to lose all hope.

"Come on Kurt come on don't," She swallowed her tears. "Don't d-die out on me... FUZZY!" she yelled and as soon as she did Kurt began to cough coming back into consciousness. She stopped pounding his chest and whipped her eyes slightly sniffling. "Thank God! Fuzzy elf? Are you okay are you alive?" Kurt opened his eyes and immediately gold fell upon blue. Without thinking Kitty embraced him and squeezed his furry body against hers. "Oh my God your alive thank goodness!" Kurt coughed again and grinned weakly.

Without giving it much thought Kitty picked Kurt up and ran through the building phasing through everything. Anything that threatened her freedom and Kurts saftel was well behind them. She phased through the wall and kept running.

'Jean! Jean if you can hear my thoughts I have Kurt, and he's injured!' She panicked not remembering were the X-Jet was she just ran.

'I hear you Kitty. Keep thinking and I can track you down. Don't worry we'll get him home safe and sound.'

Kitty pressed her hand on the wounds and kept thinking random thoughts hard and loud so Jean could track them down. She saw some spotted lights up ahead. 'Oh a town! Kurt please be okay.'

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ OKAY LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS EMBERRAVEN FOR INSPIRATION!**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 6**

The morning had come and the gang stood in a hotel. All the people that saw Kurt just thought it was a part of some crazy party costume. Kitty stayed up all night taking care of Kurt and staring through the window and then back at him. Jean and Scott slept in the same bed and hadn't woken up yet.

The sun was slowly peeking its rays in through the dirty window. The first Person to wake was Scott. He woke didn't say a word just got up and walked to the shower. Kitty didn't look away from the window. Her eyes promptly adjusted to the light as it came in. She hadn't moved in hours. She was still on her knees with Kurts' head on her lap. She hadn't eaten or drunken' anything.

During this long time you'd think she's crazy but no she wasn't. Her mind was having a full blown war with her heart all night. It was exhausting, but she couldn't stop. Her wall had been cracked from all her emotions swelling. Everything in her conscious mind was trying to reason itself out. Like a big knot she was all tied up and these eight hours she was starting to unweave herself.

Soon after Scott got out of the bathroom fully dressed, he gently woke Jean and she moved to the bathroom. "Hey uh Kitty you can get some sleep now, you know He is okay." Kitty looked towards Scott and her still red rimmed eyes stared in his as she forced a smile upon her wet cheeks.

"I know, thank you Scott." Scott looked at her as if taken aback. He hadn't seen a side of Kitty like sense she first got to the institute. 'Was she crying all night?' At the end of his mental question Jean cam out fully dressed.

"Okay Kitty here's what's gonna go down. Scott and I are going to go back to the institute, to get Beast, and come back here. The reason we're doing this is because the lady who sealed his wounds didn't really heal him and Kurt is not in the condition to fly in a jet." Kitty, who was looking at Kurt the entire time looked up slightly. "Can you stay here with him Kitty?" Kitty was now locking her blue puffed eyes against bright green. Her face was completely serious. "I never left him." Jean looked towards her shocked and nodded and her and Scott left.

'It was true.' The sad brunette thought. The words she had just said had been true ever since she's met the fuzzy ball. 'I never left you. I never will, I-I lo-'Kurt groaned slightly moving. Kitty squeaked and looked at his closed eyes pleadingly. 'Come on wake up.'

Soon enough his eyes slowly opened, immediately locking with hers.

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Her body forgot how to move. Her body forgot how to breath, blink, everything. She was in a trance and shaking slightly. She was 'Nervous? Is she okay?' Kurt mentally questioned her body language.

Kurt stared into her eyes seeing the redness. Her makeup was all gone by now. The tips of her eyelashes were freshly wet. 'She either washed her face and got soap in her eyes, or she was crying. By her body language, I'm gonna say she was crying.'

He began to sit up and she reached her hands around him in case he fell. He sat up perfectly fine and looked at her again. She checked his body and saw slight red seeping through the bandages. She placed her cold hand on his wound to suppress it and lied him down again. She placed a pillow under his head and scrambled to the bathroom sink. Her face was calm but when she came back, her body was tense. He could tell she was extremely worried. As she tended to the reopened wound her body stress flowed out of her. She removed the old bandage from his torso. He blushed slightly as she began to lightly sponge his body. Then she pulled out a fresh roll of bandages and rolled it around his body slowly trying not to reopen it again. He tried to contain himself but he was growing hot. 'It's as if she's purposely going at this slow pace.'

When she was finished she pushed the tissues and old bandages out of the way. She stared at him.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

He stared up at her being completely truthful."No I'm not. My heart is aching and I need you to forgive me, otherwise I can't go on." Kitty starred at him wide eyed. She was not expecting that.

"I-I uh"

"Kitty I love you with all of my blue heart, all I want is to know if I can get forgiveness. You don't have to love me back just, tell me you forgive me please." He begged wincing occasionally from the aches and his wounds.

She smiled a weak smile as familiar tears rose in her eyes. She shook her head back and forth closing her eyes tight letting tears fall. He persisted with his eyes and touched her hand. She hesitantly opened her eyes and her head slanted slightly to see his his eyes. Her hand was shaking and she reached it out and moved his bangs out of his face.

"How am I supposed to say no to you, especially in your condition? So yes, I forgive you."

Not only did his eyes brighten, his whole body went in an adrenaline rush. He shot up on his knees wrapping himself entirely around her his tail pushing her closer into him. His eyes squeezed shut as tears escaped the sides of them. He was happy his heart was beating loud and his emotions were overwhelming.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt, closing all the remaining distance between them and then she felt some blood. He had reopened the wound. She began to pull away but he squeezed her closer.

"K-Kurt your wound is opened again." He shook his head and nuzzled her neck he smelled smoke but underneath the smoke he smelled the signature strawberry of Kitty. She was still there.

"I don't care right now I just want to hold you, because you fit into me perfectly and I can finally be with you…my other half. I love you"

Kitty closed her eyes and slid her hand up his back. She rested her chin on his neck and whispered into his long elf like ear.

"Kurt I'll always be with you. I've always loved you."

_After those words her walls crumbled into ashes her heart grew and her eyes were bright again. Her face had its normal glow. Kurt and Kitty then kissed starting their relationship together forever. She quit smoking and drugs and started college. And yes Kitty got to use all of her outfits that she brought way back when._

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
